Jealousy Hurts Most
by TigeressStar123
Summary: Duncan and Courtney have been best friends for awhile and Duncan and completely in love with her but she has developed a relationship with Scott. Can Duncan tell Courtney how he feels before its to late. Rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first chapter in the total drama series I hope you enjoy this first chapter comment and review!:)**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"  
Duncan's POV

I groaned tossing and turning around on my bed trying to find my alarm clock. I finally found it and slammed my hand down to stop the noise from irritating me. The clock had read 6:30AM "well this is going to be another fantastic day of school" I scratched my head. 

I finally got out of bed and went to take a shower trying to wake myself up with the cold water as it runs down my body. I got out of the shower dried myself off and put gel in my mohawk to keep it from drooping , wearing short black sleeved shirt with a skull in the middle, fire around it and my short black jeans.

I walked downstairs to have breakfast that Ma cooked for me and my brothers everyday. "Hey sweetie im serving scrambled eggs, sausage, and bacon for breakfast, it will be done in a few honey" she smiled sweetly at me.

My mom had that type of personality were she was always positive, outgoing, and considerate of others. She was always respectful to everyone she's known. I rolled my eyes taking a sip of my morning coffee.

"Maria is my lunch ready yet darling I have to leave for work soon!," yelled my dad coming down the stairs shifting his tie around a bit to loosen it up. "Yes sweetheart it's on the table" He grabbed his lunch bad and started to head out the door see you all later.

"Here you go my sweet little man here's your breakfast." He pinched my cheek and headed to clean up the kitchen. I rolled my eyes embarrassed of her actions.

I heard thumping noises coming from the stairs already knowing who it was "Sup little bro see you woke up looking sunshiny as usual" he chuckled flicking my forehead taking a seat next to me.

I glared at him punching his shoulder "shut up Tanner or I'll beat your ass until your unconscious" I gave him a menacing look I could see the fear in his eyes. He knew I was more stronger than him in most cases.

I'm the bad boy of this house, this neighborhood, and my school. I'm not afraid to take a punch at anyone. You can even look at my criminal records all my information is there. Yes I've been to juvy, theres only one bad boy who rules juvy and that bad boy is Duncan Hunter.

I looked at my watch as it read 7:20AM "Shit I'm going to be late if I don't go now, bye Ma". "Bye sweetheart have a good day at school" Ma said. "yea have a good day in hell" My brother mumbled. I rolled my eyes and left getting my keys hopping off my motorcycle driving off to school.

I parked my motorcycle and headed off into the building holding my backpack with one arm. Entering my classroom Mrs. Robertson my cullinary, I hated that teacher with all my heart.

The only reason I could tolerate her class was….was Courtney my best friend. I was head over heels for that prep. I couldn't explain my attraction to her but we just seemed to click.

She was my dream girl she has that soft smooth brown hair about shoulder length, that creamy tan skin color that glowed, and her lips that looked soft and plump to kiss. All the other hot chicks I've dated were just flings and to kill time but she was different from all the other woman.

She was a intelligent, independent, beautiful, and straightforward. I would be the luckiest man in the world to have a girl like her but there's something stopping me from reaching that goal or a certain someone. Her boyfriend.

Scott….


	2. Chapter 2

**Duncan's POV**

Yea that guy was a real douchebag, I never was fond of that little prick. I snorted looking around the room noticing Courtney wasn't in the room yet, I heard giggling coming from the door entrance.

I turned to see Courtney and Scott talking. "Yea so I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for lunch…..if you want….if you don't that's fine to…" Scott really knew how to talk to the ladies I thought rolling my eyes

"Of course Scott I'd be glad to join you for lunch" Courtney said smiling slightly at him. "Yes!" he said yelling fist pumping the air. "Uh…I…..mean cool later babe" he said. "Bye Scott" Courtney said embarrassed.

As he left she started to talk over to the seat next to me, the closer she got the more my heart was pounding. She was very beautiful and breath taking I just couldn't get enough of her.

"Good morning Duncan" she said smiling warmly at me "Did you finish up the assignment that Mrs. Robertson gave us for homework?" she said taking out her binder opening up to yesterday's assignment we had to do.

Maybe I did princess, we'll just have to wait and see". I said smirking at her, she rolls her eyes "seriously Duncan I thought you would be tired of calling me that stupid pet name, you've always been calling me that ever since we were little" she said with a hint of laughter at the end.

I smiled slightly, its true I've known Courtney ever since we were little kids, I still remember the day I first gave her that pet name.

**Flashback: when they were about 8 years old.**

"Are we almost there mom?!" I said excitedly bouncing a bit walking. She chuckled looking down at me ruffling my hair "we're almost there sweetie be patient" she chuckled. "Ok mama I'll try" I said looking at the playground that came to sight exited to play on.

We reached the playground having stopped by the picnic table were my mom sat down at. "Ok honey go have fun with the other mommy we'll be right here if you need her" she smiled at me. I nodded running to go play with the other kids.

  
**"Hey give that back Heather!" a little girl cried out. I followed the scream of that girl to find a tan brunette trying helplessly to get one of her toys back from a girl who has raven hair wearing a pony tail.**

"Sorry loser but this toy is mine know, everything on this playground belongs to me including your stupid little princess doll." The doll had a purple long silky dress, with the girl dolls hair having long brown hair. "That's not fair, my father gave me that doll before he…..he…. left. That's the only thing I have left to remember him by" she choked out, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

She snorted "Your pathetic getting all wired up over a stupid doll your father gave you, get over it it's mine now'' I couldn't take any more of what that cold hearted girl said, so I went over there and shoved her taking back that princess doll who belonged to the brunette.

"Excuse me but that is mine you little weirdo so hand me back the doll and go play with all your gross little guy friends ok?" I glared at her not giving her the doll. "This doll doesn't belong to you it belongs to her" I said pointing at the little brunette that was sitting on the ground looking up at me with teary eyes trying to calm down.

"know you listen here you cold hearted spoiled brat I don't want you picking on her again or I'll make your life a living nightmare!" I spat at her. She looked at me shocked then glared at me clenching her fists.

"This is not over I always get what I want, this just isn't fair!" she yelled walking away.

I turned around lending a hand to the brunette who she took. "Hey are you ok?" I asked hoping she was. "Yea I'm fine" she said dusting herself off "that's good it eems like that mean girl gave you a hard time" I said "Yea her names Heather she's the meanest kid in the neighborhood who always gets what she wants" she said rolling her eyes.

I nodded in agreement "here's your doll back that she took from you" I said handing it to her smiling slightly" She took it "Thanks" "your welcome by the way my names Duncan". She smiled at me "Courtney call me Courtney". I looked at her then the doll I smirked a bit thinking of another name for her.

"Actually i want to call you something else"

"What?"

"Princess."

  
Present

From then on I always called her Princess.

It was about the end of first class when our teacher announced for us to study for the test that was coming up.

"Hey princess I was wondering if you would want to come over tonight and study for our test that was coming up?" I said looking at her, she pondered. "I guess if your actually willing to study instead of goofing off" she said looking at me seriously I nodded my head innocently "of course" I said, she smiled.

"alright" she slammed her book closed packing her things up as the bell rang "be around my house around 7" "I'll be there, see you later Duncan" she said waving walking off to her next class. I couldn't help but stare at her ass as she walked off.

It was about 4:00 in the afternoon and I was getting ready for Courtney to come over. With my mother already gone off to work and my brothers hanging around with their friends I had the house to myself.

Hoping today will finally be the day I have princess as my own and not dating that sorry loser farm boy. I didn't want anyone else to have her besides me.

She is my Princess.

**Here's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed this the next chapter will have a little more drama to it lol, make sure to review! Also next chapter will be in Courtney's POV.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's been awhile since I've updated, I'm back now no worries and thanks for the reviews! I also decided to keep this in Duncan's POV to change the story a bit. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Duncan's POV

It was almost 7PM and knowing Courtney she always arrives on time for everything like the stuck up girl she is, I chuckle losing my train of thought when I heard a couple knocks on the door. "Come on Duncan open the door it freezing out!''. I heard Courtney's voice yelling through the door.

"Alright your highness chill out I'll be right there" I walk up to the door opening it for Courtney as she walks in carrying the books we were required to study for. "About time you let me in I seriously thought I was going to freeze to death out there''. She said sitting on my couch settling in.

"Oh I think you would manage princess" I say rolling my eyes coming over to sit where she's at "oh yeah? Tell that to my frozen hands." "Don't worry sweetheart I bet I can warm them up for ya." I grin taking her hands into my own feeling how cold they were rubbing them to make them warmer. Enjoying the feeling how soft and smooth her hands were.

I took notice of how close we were to each other looking straight at her she smiled slightly at me, both of us leaning towards one another feeling the tension and heat between us, but before anything else could happen she pulled back regaining her senses coughing a bit.

"So I've got the books we we're going to study for the big culinary test Mrs. Robertson assigned us, we co- '' I cut her off "tell me again why we have to study for a cooking class?" I say to her raising my brow.

"I think this could really help benefit for this exam and I know you Duncan your grades could use some improvement in her class" I sighed rolling my eyes "how about we watch a movie instead" I say casually. "Duncan you asked me to come over here for one specific reason and that was for studying" she says getting up crossing her arms.

"Oh please princess you need to loosen up a bit there's nothing wrong with having a little fun, if you even know the term for that is" I say teasingly grinning at her. She rolls her eyes glaring at me. "I bet you don't even know the term for studying is either" she says. I stand up next to her

"Come on sweetheart I will do fine on that stupid test no worries" I say smoothly. She raises her eye brow at me "Oh really I sincerely doubt that Duncan" "How about we settle a little bet? to see if I do pass or not" "Alright how about this, if you don't win you have to go on a double date with me and Scott and you have to pay for our meals also and I don't care who you bring as your date" she says.

"My heart clenched at the thought of having to sit with Courtney and Scott at a restaurant especially having to sit near that gingered haired freak with the girl I had most feelings for" "sure that's fine with me" I say trying to keep cool and not let my façade slip from the rage I was feeling. "Alright but if I do pass the exam you have to spend the whole day with me and I mean the **whole** day." I say to her.

she laughs a little trying to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks. When she blushes she looks so cute I thought "Oh your on Duncan as if you would ever win". "Who knows princess I just might I just might" I say repeating myself

She nods pondering sitting back down, I walk over getting both of us a drink "Yo princess you want some mountain dew or pepsi?" I say getting myself a mountain dew. "Huh..? oh umm.. do you have any water?" she says still in thought.

"Yeah" I say looking at her questionably going to my kitchen opening the fridge getting out a bottle of water going back over to her sitting down next to her handing her water bottle "Is something on your mind there Courtney" she knows that I only use her real name if I'm truly curious or concerned.

She looks at me sighing putting her water bottle on the table in front of her "Duncan do you have anything against Scott?'' "What that farm boy freak that your dating… not really " I say sarcastically. She rolls her eyes at me "Duncan it's obvious that you do and I want to know why" she says frowning. How clueless is this woman? "I don't knowI'm just not used to hanging around him I guess and that's just the way I act around people" ok that was somewhat the truth but I'm not going to just tell her why I really hate that loser.

She nodded her head as if she didn't really believe it "can I ask you something?" I said to her scooting a little closer to her that caught her off guard "Uh yeah sure" she said looking at me "has Scott been treating you right?" she looks at me blinking "what do you mean?" "I mean since you guys been dating for quite some time haven't you guys even kissed yet or been going out and living life?"

she forcefully laughs "I mean of course we totally have it's been great". Obviously not telling the truth so I move a little closer to her as her face starts to blush "I know you're not telling the truth sweetheart" ''I am telling the truth Duncan me and Scott couldn't be more happy with each other" she says. 

I look at her frowning wrapping an arm around her "you better tell me know Courtney or its only going to get more difficult for you not to tell me the truth so you better fess up now" I say sternly

She sighs giving in "Alright…. The truth is me and Scott haven't even had our first kiss yet" I blink shocked I mean they've been dating for a while they at least should have shared one kiss "Also he doesn't decide on his own I always ask him to come over to hang out or to go eat out I mean I like that he lets me take charge and make all the decisions but sometimes I wish he would take some charge in our relationship".

I nodded putting the other arm around her looking at her "That just proves he isn't good enough for you" she looks at me flustered from our faces being close to each others "How w-would you know?" she says stuttering " 'cause you deserve a lot better'' I say leaning in and she was leaning in to but pulled back and shook her head pushing me back coughing

"Well it's getting late I should probably head back home now" she says grabbing her stuff opening the door about to walk out "Oh and Duncan good luck on winning the bet your going to need it" she says grinning walking out.

I sigh getting up rubbing my forehead I was so close to breaking her…. So close. She can't keep holding in her feelings like that forever she's going to have to break soon I thought.

I get up stairs yawning loudly taking a shower and hopped into bed and set my clock alarm to 6PM slowly drifting off to sleep.

**"Beep Beep Beep" **I slam my hand on the alarm yawning still feeling tired, I rubbed my eyes and got ready for another great day of school I thought sarcastically. When I was about to leave my phone vibrated from a message I opened the message

_"Duncan I really need to talk to you at school today it's really important please find me as soon as you get to school"_

I shut my phone heading off to school I park my motorcycle heading off to the main building trying find who I was looking for "Oh there you are" I say walking up to one of the familiar lockers "Is everything ok Gwen"?

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Yup and here is Gwen now making an appearance in the story. Who will win the bet Courtney or Duncan? Find out in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and stayed tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
